The Awakening: Chapter 2
Cora's P.O.V ''' The chariot landed, and then the three of them stepped out of the chariot. "You guys alright?" The boy beside her asked. "Yeah, it's alright." Sebastian replied "Well, come on!" The girl in the middle said. "Come on what?" I asked. "Come on, Let's get you to somewhere safe." The girl that's standing with them said. "Wait a minute," I tensed. I'm quite confused that someone just came in here and claim that they knew where it's safe for us. "Do you guys mind introducing yourself?" They looked at each other, and then they agreed. "Hello, my name is Percy." The boy in the left said. "And this is Annabeth," He point to the girl with a blond hard and grey eyes. "And this is Sarah." He pointed to the girl in the middle. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys." They said in unison. "So, you guys mind telling us what's going on here?" Sebastian asked. "Oh, we have information about your other parents." Annabeth said. We gasped. "You mean, my missing mother?" Thompson asked. "My missing father?" Cora asked. The three of them nodded their heads. "Well, come on! Let's get you guys in the chariot and let's take you to somewhere safe. '''Sebastian's P.O.V For the first time in my life, I had never been that shocked. we're actually being told that our missing parents were not dead yet. In my whole life, my mom had always told me that my dad died when I was a baby. I felt I had been tricked by my parents. We went to the chariot, and we got onboard. Once we were all there, the chariot zoomed to the sky. We took a nap. Once we landed. We landed on the Long Island Sound. We stepped out of the chariot and a lot of the campers crowded towards us, like it's surprising that we got three demigods at one place. We went to the front porch, and there stood a centaur. "Welcome, new demigods!" The centaur greeted. "My name is Chiron." Chiron? The centaur? I thought this was in the myth? Chiron the centaur. "And you are?" Chiron asked. "Thompson Jolie" "Cora Stewart" "Sebastian Booth" We all said out names. "Alright then... Let's begin the tour right....." Just then, Thompson Jolie's clothes is zapped to a nice beautiful clothes. He looked down in surprise that his clothes had been changed. Chiron knelt. "All hail Thompson Jolie! Son of the doves, Aphrodite, goddess of love." "Way to go, Thompson!" Cora squealed. She was cut short when a symbol appeared above her head. It's the symbol of Zeus, the king of the gods and the lord of the sky. Chiron knelt again. "Hail, Cora Stewart! Daughter of the sky and the eagle. Zeus, king of the gods and lord of the sky!" Cora squealed even more. "Oh My GODS!!! My father is the king of the gods and lord of the sky!!!" She shouted in excitement. She touched me and I felt electricity jolting through me. I began to cry. She wrapped me in a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm too excited." Just then, a symbol appeared on my head. It's a golden bow, but this one had heart attached to the tip of the arrow. The centaur knelt again. "Hail, Sebastian booth, Son of the god of love, Eros." Cora's P.O.V Just then, I stared at the golden cabin right in the middle of the other cabins. I walked in there and Percy stopped me. "That's where Josh had his nap." Percy told me. "Really?" I asked, surprised. "He took a nap in the middle of the day?" "Well, it's not a nap, really. It's more like a self-induced coma or a deep sleep." I was surprised. I knew that demigods have ADHD, which makes it so hard to induce one-self to coma, but I think this guy had been doing it very long. "So, how long has he sleeping for?" "Well..." He glanced at Chiron and Chiron nodded. "It's been about 4 years." "4 years???" I was aghast. "Are you kidding?" "No, he told me that he could do it for years and at the first time I didn't believe him. But seeing him sleeping for 4 years really convinced me he could do it." I wanted to go to his cabin and told him to wake up but Percy told me not to. Just then, I saw Sebastian and Thompson going to the golden cabin. I ran with them and opened the door. Inside, there was a sleeping little boy with golden hair and eyes, I listen to him closely and put my ears into his mouth, so I can hear if he's breathing or not. I listened..... for a while, I didn't feel anything, and then as I listened closer, I could actually hear his small puffs of breaths. My friend, Sebastian tried to lift him and he could. Percy tried to stop him but he was running away from us. I followed him and I saw he's putting the sleeping man in golden on his lap. I asked Sebastian if he could hand the golden man to me, and he did. Once I looked at him, I immediately have affection for him. I wanted to wake him up and touch his soft, little hands but Sarah snatched him from me. "Oh no you don't!" A girl that named Sarah sternly told me. "You're not kissing my friend!" "Wow! I didn't know that the sleeping man is..." "He's Josh McLean, son of Hyperion. And he's recovering and he's de-aging!" "De-aging? What does that mean?" "It means that he's aging backwards while he's asleep. But don't worry, he will never age below 13." Sarah told me. "Oh, ok. Then I think it's time to wake him up, shall we?" Sarah nodded. "But wake him up in his cabin, ok?" I carried him to his cabin. I kept listening for signs of life as his breathing was very faint and I might even consider him dead if I didn't listen closely. I put him in his cabin and a girl, that looks so sleepy, came to Hyperion's cabin. "Hello, I'm Bella." the girl said. "Hello Bella!" I shook her hand with delight. "So, you want me to wake this boy up, right?" I nodded. Bella placed her hand on Josh's face, and Josh started to wake up. At first, he's barely moving but then his head tilted towards me. He squinted his eyes, but still he cannot saw me. He shook his head gently, trying to dislodge the after-trance daze. "Who...... are....... you......." He murmured between breaths. I guess that he's still in a recovery stage where his limbs are still limp. "I'm Cora Stewart, Daughter of Zeus. Nice to meet you!" I held out my hand next to his hand. "Hello....... Co....ra." He shook my hand gently, and his hand become limp again. I wanted to help this guy, but it appears he needs to be helped to stand or to move any of his arms. "Josh," I crouched beside him. "Can you move your hands?" I watched him try to move his hands, but he could only move an inch of his hands. "Uhhhhhhhh...... Still.... not.... fu.... fully.... recov....ered." He murmured again. Just then, Chiron, Thompson and Sebastian came over. "What's going on?" They asked. Chiron observed Josh and said, "Josh here had been asleep for 4 years straight. I could sense that he has been getting a lot of dreams." I left Josh with my friends while I'm on my way to the sword fighting arena. On my halfway there, I met a girl with bulky build. She is muscular, like she had been lifting weights. She's also very tall. She sneered at me. "Hello newbie!" I smiled at her. "Hello! What's your name?" "My name doesn't matter, what matters is that you're getting your head dunk in the toilet." My eyes widened. "Why?" "It's a tradition for newbies." I made a run for it, but she was faster. She grabbed my throat and she suddenly let it go. "You freak!" Clarisse barked. "Next time you won't be so lucky!" She walked off to the strawberry fields. I walked off towards the same house that Josh was in. This time I saw a girl with black hair. She is even taller than the huge muscular girl I met back when I was to practice sword fighting. When I approached her, I felt a strange sensation of fear, and the feeling gets stronger as I approached her. She turned and looked at me, and I stumbled. The strange thing is she smiled. "H-h-hello!" I stammered. "Hello there!" The girl said. "You must be new to this camp, are you?" I nodded. "My name is Jessica, Jessica Sparks." She offered her hand. At first, I thought I would feel more fear, but as soon as I shook her hand, the feeling faded a bit. "Who's your godly parent?" I asked her. "Well, it's not a god. It's a titan." She told me. "Wow! You get to have a titan for a parent? How cool is that?" "It is very cool. Only the three of us have a titan as our parent. Josh is the son of Hyperion. Sarah over there, her titan parent is Oceanus, and my titan parent is Phoebe, the Titanness of Darkness and mysteries." I stared at her with my mouth open. I couldn't believe that she's another children of the titans. I was having so much time talking to her that I had forgotten to check on Josh. So I walked to Josh. There he is, and he's nibbling on cookies. Sarah had been feeding him. "Oh, allow me..." I told her, and she let me feed him. I put the cookies on his mouth, and Josh continued to nibble the cookies, bit by bit. After what seemed like 5 minutes, he just finished the cookie that I gave him. I got to admit he had been putting himself in a coma for too long. I think he had been watching all of us and is planning something good for us. I looked at the clock. It's already 7 PM, so I decided to carry him to the dining pavilion. Once on the dining pavilion, I put him on his cabin's seat. He slumped forward and into the plate. I really think he looked cute when he does that. He tried to move his hands, but it seemed limp. His hands just falls down whenever he tried to move them. He hasn't fully recovered from his nap. I walked to him, and whispered: "Hey Josh..." "Coooooooooora." Josh murmured. I held his hand and checked his pulse. It's very faint I could barely feel them. No wonder he's so limp. Category:The Awakening Category:Chapter Page